


The Flash oneshots

by Kurbastianlover (TheFlash)



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 12,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlash/pseuds/Kurbastianlover
Summary: A couple of one shots for The Flash. With some crossover between Flash and Glee
Relationships: Barry Allen & Reader, Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen/Ralph Dibny, Barry Allen/Reader, Barry Allen/You, Caitlin Snow/Iris West, Cisco Ramon/Reader, Leonard Snart/Reader, Leonard Snart/You, Ralph Dibny/Reader, Ralph Dibny/You, Savitar (The Flash TV 2014) & You, Savitar (The Flash TV 2014)/You, Sebastian Smythe/Reader, Sebastian Smythe/You, savitar/reader
Kudos: 22





	1. Daughter

Y/n POV

I shouldn’t be here. I shouldn’t risk screwing up the timeline like my dad did once. Like when he created flashpoint. But i just can’t help it. I want to see my mum. In my time she’s dying and everyone is trying to help her. Find a way to save her life. I might find one solution and that’s also the reason why I traveled back in time. Little problem is… I’m too early. Mum and dad aren’t even together yet. He’s still married to aunt Iris. I have to be really careful with sharing informations with team Flash. Or in my time Team FlashFrost. One more thing I should mention I have both dad’s and mum’s powers. Speed and cold.

I walk into the Cortex and everyone turns to me. They have schocked and guarded faces. Of course what else I expected. They don’t know me yet.

,, It’s okay. I’m not dangerous or you’re enemy. I’m here because I need help.“

,,Girl how did you get here?!" Cisco asked.

I just laughed.

,, You don’t have so strong security uncle Cisco. Plus I learned something from each of you.”

,,Uncle Cisco?“ Asked mum.

,, Who are you?”

I looked at my dad and answered his question.

,,My name’s y/n and I’m your daughter from the future.“

Everyone was silent.

,, I have a daughter?”

Asked Iris. I know I probably shouldn’t tell her but I did.

,,No you don’t. You are not my mum. My mum…in my time she’s dying and we’re doing everything we can to save her. That’s why I’m here.“

Another silence and schocked faces appeared in the room. 

,, Who is your mother?”

The venom in Irises voice made me angry. I almost let my frost side show.  
Everyone is looking at me curiously. Trying to figure me out.  
I smirk and use my speed to sit in the chair beside Cisco.  
If anyone will figure it out it’s him. He studies me.

Long brown hair with big white strap on the left side. Green eyes like dad but full lips like mum. 

,, Oh…My… God… this is so awesome!“

,, What?”

Asked dad and his gaze shifted from me to Cisco.

,,Oh..my… I know who her mother is.“

I smiled. I was right.

,, Summer loving happened so fast.”

I sang and enjoyed as only mum and dad got the message. They looked at each other. I smiled and raised my hands a little and let frost take over.

,,Team FlashFrost against the world.“

Once I used my second powers everyone knew that my mother is Caitlin….


	2. The Future|Barry Allen x you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Barry went to the future in 3x19 you went with him and discovered more than you thought you will.

Your Pov:

I am actually in the future, when Barry said he wants to go here to get answers on Savitar’s identity I wanted to go to. When we met future Cisco he was more surprised and happy to see me than Barry. He told us about how Barry closed of from everyone after Irises death, but there was more to it than he let on. We came looking for Barry when his voice rang behind us.

,,Why are you here?“ 

We turned around and what I saw almost broke my heart, this Barry was so different so.. broken. There was no light and love in his eyes until he saw me. He was surprised and fought the argue to hug me. 

,,We came here to…”

,,You can’t save them"

,, them?“

My Barry asked.

,, Savitar took everything from me, I was so focused on saving Iris that I lost the person I loved the most because I was blind. Now you think you can’t live without Iris but very soon you’ll find out it’s not her you can’t live without.”

,, Barry.. just..tell us who he is"

,, I don’t know I never defeated him he just disappeared…“

Trying to understand what Barry told us we visited Caitlin or Killer Frost per say. She was cold and heartless when she talked to us. It was hard seeing my best friend like this, poor Caitlin. I wasn’t as shocked as Barry when she said she was on Savitar’s side, what surprised me was when she said 

,, and I wasn’t the only one.”

One brief glance my way and I understood, but I didn’t know why, why would I be against Barry?

,, Can you give us a minute?“

I asked, Barry looked worried but he left.

,, Why would I worked with Savitar?” 

She smiled dangerously. 

,, Because you love him, you helped him escape and went with him.“

,, What? No I would never betray Barry I… love him”

suddenly it clicked.

,,Oh my god.. Barry.. he’s.. he’s Savitar.“

,, Smart I thought it will take you longer to figure it out. Now will you tell him or you keep it a secret and let the future untouched?”

That was a very good question and even though I know I should tell him, something in me was telling me not to. God what do I do…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appriciate any comment


	3. I believe you|Barry Allen x you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> during elseworlds and the body swap between Barry and Oliver. Who will believe them and who will not?

You walked into the med bay ten minutes after you received an urgent call from Cisco.

“So what’s up?”

“Y/n hi.”

Oliver smiled at you, which confused you because you were never close. Whereas Barry gave you just a simple nod.

“ Okay… what’s going on.. why is Oliver here?”

Suddenly Barry stared speaking

“ I am here because…”

“ I asked Oliver Barry why do you talk instead of him?”

“ because I am Barry and he’s Oliver.”

Said Oliver.

“ what?”

“ They’ve been saying that since Oliver got here. We think they’re either joking or something’s wrong if you know what I mean.”

Cisco explained and you started looking between the two of them. There’s no way it’s true is there?

“ I think the best we can do is put them in the pipeline.”

Said Iris.

“ What Iris you can be serious this is me Barry. You knew since we were kids come on.”

You looked at Oliver and started searching… searching for something you didn’t even know what. All you could see was Oliver Queen though.

“ Barry…”

Said Barry to Oliver in low tone that always send shivers down your spine but not today. Now it felt empty… different.

Oliver glanced up at you a smiled. His eyes shining with something unusual. Hope, fondness and dare you say it love. You didn’t understand your own feelings right now because just a simple look from Oliver made your heart jump and sent butterflies to your stomach. What is wrong with you?

“ y/n I know it’s crazy but please trust me when I say that we’re telling the truth. Please.. I know if anyone will trust us and see thorough our current appearance it’s you. You know me inside out, you are the reason I’m running.”

You heard that before, Barry told you the night before he ran back in time to save his parents the first time. Before you could say anything Caitlin dosed both Barry and Oliver and dispite your protests they put them in the pipeline.

"Guys I think they are telling the truth.“

" How can you be sure just because they said things that might add up?”

" They do add up Iris. Barry really said those things and I am sure because I know Barry… I know the way he speaks I know the way that he moves, the way he looks when he’s trying to convince anyone. Face screams Oliver but eyes say Barry. You of all people should be the one to notice these things to see the difference between them. How come you don’t? Maybe you don’t know Barry as much as you thought.“

You went down to the cells and when they saw you they stood up. By one look to those eyes you were sure about your decision. You let them out and said to the man you knew was Barry.

" I believe you.”


	4. Flash or Cold?|Barry Allen/you/Leonard Snart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are dating Barry but when you get an offer to become one of the legend’s. You break up. You never thought that you could find yourself falling for a past criminal one captain Cold.

You were at Star labs as usual Barry was training and you joked around with Cisco. Zoom has been quiet for a long time now. Out of nowhere professor Stein walked in.

“ miss y/n. There’s something I need to talk to you about.”…

“ Wait you want me to join the legend’s? ”

“ That is right I’m proposing to you to help us Canary.”

All the team looked at each other and Barry wasn’t too happy about what he was hearing.

“ She can’t go. I don’t want her to.”

“ Barry what if I want to do this?”

“ Then I guess we are over.”

“ Really? You are making me choose between you and helping people?”

“ You can’t put it that way…”

“ Yes I can and you know what fine. I’m going. It’s over.”

It has been a long time since you left your old life behind. You were a legend now. Surprisingly enough you got along best with Cold and Heatwave the two criminals. Except they weren’t actually criminals anymore.

“ What exactly went wrong between you and Barry?”

“ He gave me a choice, him or being part of the legend’s.”

“ Well then he’s an idiot who doesn’t deserve you birdie.”

He was walking away from you.

“ Leo!”

“ Yes?”

“ Thank you. You actually made me feel better.”

“ You’re welcome.”

Since that talk you became even closer to Leo. There was one mission where you thought all of you won’t make it. You almost lost Snart that day. When he made it on the ship at the last second you rushed to him and huged him tightly.

“ I thought we lost you… that I lost you.”

“ I’m okay birdie.”

In a rush of emotion you leaned in and kissed him. After a few seconds he kissed back and you could hear chearing behind you from your team. It didn’t surprise you that Mick was the most enthusiastic of them all. You were interupted by Gideon.

“ You have an urgent message captain from Felicity Smoke. Central City 2016.”

Felicity was asking for help with some aliens called Dominators. God what did Barry do?

“ What do you say guys, are we going to help our friends in 2016?”

Everyone agreed.

“ Gideon set the course to Central city 2016.”

Once we landed we were greeted by Felicity and Dig.

“ Hi I missed you. Where are the others?”

“ Inside…look whatever happened with you and Barry.”

“ Don’t worry it won’t effect my fighting. I say we make an entrance.”

We walked in the hangar with me in front, Mick with Leo on either side of me and Sara, Jefferson and professor Stein behind me. Everyone looked at us.

“ So what did Barry screw up this time?”


	5. Comfort| Barry Allen x Reader

You were staying at Star Labs all night because you didn’t want to be alone at home so you decided to make yourself useful and look for any signs of Cicada. You still coudn’t quite process that Nora, Barry’s own daughter was working with Eoboard Thawne. When Barry send her back to the future you understood but Iris didn’t. You heard their huge fight, heard everything that’s been said and you were feeling sorry for Barry. How could Iris say that it didn’t bothered her, that Nora was working with Thawne? It was like she didn’t care that he killed Barry’s mother. Maybe she really didn’t and you hate her for that. You were never close eith her but you were okay with her since she loved Barry and he loved her. But after this…you won’t look at her the same. 

“ Hey, what are you still doing here?”

You turned around to see Barry walking towards you and sitting on a chair next to you. You smile and so does he. 

“ I could ask you the same Mr. Allen.”

You both laughed.

“ I’ve been trying to find something on Cicada but nothing. No heat signatures no acivity what so ever. What about you?”

“ I didn’t want to stay at the apartment. Iris and I are fighting.”

“ I know you two were pretty loud earlier. The whole team heard you. I’m sorry. “

“ Thanks”

“ For what it’s worth…you did the right thing in my opinion. I would have done the same.”

He smiles and takes my hand in his. It’s a soft gesture of gratitude but my heart starts beating fast from his touch. It’s like electricity and from the way he looks at our hands and then into my eyes I can tell he feels it too.

“ Thank you I needed to hear that.”

“ Anything to help.”

I grabbed my purse and stood up ready to go home. When Barry graped my hand.

“ Wait… I wanted to tell you something… something that Nora said before I left her in the future.”

“ What is it?”

“ She said to open my eyes that something incredible is right in front of me and that I might loose it if I don’t act soon. She was talking about you.”

“ What?”

He leaned in and kissed you. The kiss quickly escalated in heated make out. You knew you shouldn’t be doing this, he’s married to Iris for god sake. But it feels so right so you shut down your brain and melt into Barry’s arms.

You woke up in the morning in your bed with Barry snuggled up to you, both of you naked and you instantly remembered yesterday. Small tear went down your cheek because you know this won’t be happening again. Or so you thought…


	6. We fell in love|Barry Allen/you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When barry is in the wheelchair because of Zoom you decide to cheer him up

Last time Barry fought with Zoom he broke his back. Caitlin even had to resuscitate him. You were so scared for your best friend and when he woke up you instantly calmed down but when he said that he can’t feel his legs your worry returned.

It’s two weeks after the fight and Barry is in the wheelchair even though Cait says there is no physical reason for him not to be able to run and access the speedforce. So it’s more mental wich you completely understand. That’s why you made it your personal mission to cheer him up. You walked into the Cortex where you find Barry staring at his suit again. You silently walk next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

“ Do you think I’ll ever wear it again?”

“ Yes. I know you will, you’re the Flash Barry. I don’t think it just means you have powers. I think it means that YOU are part of the speedforce. You’re connected to your powers on the deepest level possible.”

You looked at him and saw him looking right back at you. Something in his gaze was different.

“ You’re amazing y/n you know. Thank you.”

“ No problem. Now how about we have some fun and take advantage of your hendicap?”

“ How?”

You smiled and sat on his lap.

“ Give me a ride through Star labs?”

You winked and he laughed. It was the first time since Zoom that he laughed and the fact that it was you who made him laugh made your heart beat faster.

An hour later you were wheeling through the corridors of Star labs on Barry’s lap and you were both laughing and teasing each other. When you wheeled into the Cortex again and stopped you moved to get up but Barry grabbed you by your hips and pulled you back on his lap. You moved so you could see his face and raised an eyebrow.

“ Don’t go. It’s nice.”

You just stared in each other’s eyes. After a few seconds you both sucked in a breath at the same time and your eyes widened, so did Barry’s.

How could you be so blind? How couldn’t you see? See how handsome and sexy Barry is, how you two make a good couple. See your own feelings for him.

Barry must have been thinking something similar because you both spoke at once.

“ I love you.”

“ I love you.”

Huge grin appreard on your faces and you both leaned in and you connected your lips with his. The kiss was slow and sensual at first but quickly became passionate and heated.

“ I think I should rest more and lay down. What do you say?”

He asked and winked. His lips formed into a smirk. You knew exactly what he meant by his request and it definitely wasn’t resting.

“ I think it’s a brilliant idea.”

He started wheeling towars the med bay with you on his lap…


	7. Stole my heart | Barry Allen x reader

You were training with Oliver and Dig. As a part of team Arrow you had to be in condition. You were white canary, so you could protect yourself with your powers but know how to fight is important too.

You were just finishing when a gust of wind blows through the room.

“ Oliver I need your help…”

You turn to the Flash himself as he stares at you.

“You’re the Flash… Ollie why didn’t you tell me you know the Flash?”

“ Because it wasn’t important.”

“It is important to me and you know it. I told you he is the reason why I decided to use my powers to save people.”

“I am?”

“Yes. I’m sorry I’m Y/n. Also knowed as the White Canary.”

He pulled down his mask and smiled.

“Barry Allen.”

You shook hands with him and couldn’t keep your eyes off of him. He was cute and handsome and you definitely had a crush on him.

“ What do you need help with?”

“ehm… Reverse Flash. It’s Wells, just like we thought.”

“ I’m in and Oliver is as well right?”

“Absolutely. He killed your mum, he won’t get away with it.”

“ He killed your… I’m so sorry Barry.”

You hugged him and he hugged you right back.

“ Thank you.”

You, Oliver and Barry were staying in front of Harrison Wells or as Barry informed you Eoboard Thawne.

“ You brought yourself friends… You know something just happens for a reason and the fact that White Canary is here also has a reason.”

“Yeah so I could send you to hell.”

You screamed the loudest you could and he went flying backwards and to the ground. Barry didn’t waste any time and injected him with a special arrow that disabled Thawnes speed.

After Barry got him to the pipeline he came back to you and sat next to you on the roof of star labs.

“ Hey thank you for helping y/n.”

“ No problem. Siriously whenever you will need something I’m here.”

“ That means a lot thank you.”

“You know when he said that I am here for a reason I think he was right. I think we were supposed to meet and call me crazy but from the moment I saw you I… I felt a connection and I can say that you stole my heart Barry Allen. If you want to keep it meet me tomorrow at Jitters at six. Don’t you dare be late… Flash. Oh and it’s a date. ”

You smiled at completely stunned Barry and walked away from the roof with a smile on your face. Looking forward to tomorrows date…


	8. Savita’s Help|Savitar/you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the only way to defeat de voe was to ask for help the evil version of Barry, Savitar? What if you will understand him better than anyone else and build a special connection to him?

Your Pov:

Barry is getting more and more desperate and frustrated. De voe is still one step ahead and we can’t figure out how to beat him. Well there might be a way but I am sure that nobody will want to accept it.

,,Barry maybe your not fast enough… maybe we should get some help.“

,,What do you mean, what kind of help?" 

,, I mean your help more accurately Savirar’s help.”

,, What no way he tried to kill us and he’s gone.“

,,He can’t be gone completely I mean he has to be in speed force or in some other dimension or universe. Cisco could breach him here and..”

,, I said no! I don’t want him here. I don’t want him to hurt anybody else.“ 

By the look on his face you could tell who he’s worried about the most. 

,,By anybody you mean Iris. Because it’s always about Iris right? There is no one else who matter more than her. No other girl that you could ever love." 

I walked out of the cortex and went home. Barry could be hard to handle sometimes and having a crush on him doesn’t help either. I know he loves Iris but still I love him and it hurts, it hurts so much.

,, I know how you feel." 

I quickly turn around at hearing familiar voice. Barry..no not this Barry. 

,, Savirar? How?..”

,, You can call me Barry and I heard you needed my help. I’m not evil anymore. I came back to saving people.“

,, Really? That’s good." 

,, I know how is it to love someone who doesn’t feel the same." 

He came closer to me.

,, What if they do?”

I stepped even closer so we were inches apart. 

,, You know I will help you with everything you need.“

,,I know and thank you." 

,, You’re welcome." 

I kissed him. He’s Barry after all. I know that tomorrow we will have a lot to explain to the team but right now. There is just him and I and it’s a perfect moment…


	9. Too late Flash| Savitar x reader

Y/n pov:

I have the same powers as Cait and it’s because of Barry. He created flashpoint and made me and Caitlin Icy and Killer Frost. It’s his fault that we both ended up working with Savitar. 

,,Icy a word please?“

,, What’s wrong?”

,,Soon you’ll get a chance to come back to team Flash. Caitlin will bent and regains control of Frost. Because she’s the weaker one. But you… I have faith that you won’t betray me. Or would you?“

,,No! I would never.”

,, I’m sure you wouldn’t. Barry will try to get to you. Put him in place.“

I simply nod.

Few hours later

Savitar lost his memory so me and frost went to fix it and we did. We were just by the elevator when…

,, You can stay here… with us, both of you.”

,, I don’t think so.“ I said.

,, Caitlin I can fix you. I can make a cure for you. I love you Caitlin.”

Said Julian and it worked. Caitlin was back in control. Just like “Barry” warned me.

I couldn’t help but laugh evily.

,, You turn back to them. Just like Savitar said you would. You see he always knew you were the weak link.“

,, He knew I would become Caitlin again?”

,,Yes. He knows everything.“

,,Y/n please come back to me. Come home. What’s in this for you, why you helping him. Why you so loyal to him?”

,, Because even though he’s you. He’s not really you. He’s the better version. As for what’s in it for me… everything I do is for love. This is not my home anymore. Savitar is.“

I saw the hurt in his eyes and knew that he figured it out.

,,You love him.”

,, I loved you first. But you never noticed, never cared enough. Iris has always been your priority. Even now. When you knew I needed help, you weren’t there. He was, is and always will be there for me.“

,, I’m sorry! I love you Y/n please I…”

,,Too late Flash. Three years too late Barry.“

I stepped in the elevator and as the door closed. I closed a chapter of my life. I’m no longer y/n, no longer part of the team Flash. I’m free, I’m my own person. But I know that with future Barry by my side I’ll be just fine…


	10. Us against the world|Savitar x reader

Y/n PoV:

I stood alongside Barry and Joe in some kind of werehouse. We came to rescue Tracy Brand from Savitar and Killer Frost. As on cue Caitlin shows up and stops in front of us. Barry speaks first.

’ You don’t have to do this.’

’ Yes I do.’

’ Why? Because Savar comends it? He’s not a god. He’s just a man that’s using you.’

Killer Frost chuckled.

‘Come on you’re one of us. We are a family. We protect each other till the end.’

Everything Barry said, Frost said at the same time. 

‘ How are you doing that?’

‘ Savitar told me everything you’d say. You two are more alike than you realize. You see that’s how savitar knows every move you’re going to make. He’s always one step ahead of you. Because this is all history to him. That’s how I know…Cisco is in the refters right now..’

Meanwhile she spoke I started putting everything together. So before she could trigger the bomb I steped in. 

‘ I know who he is.’

Everyone except Killer Frost was lookimg at me in shock.

’ He told me you would be the one to figure it out first.’

’ Who is he y/n?’

Barry asked wearliry and demanding at the same time. I was quiet something inside told me not to tell him. Looking at Killer Frost I saw Cisco behind her ready to blast her. Just as he send out the blast I created forcefield around me and Frost. So it bounced off of it toward Cisco and send him flying to bunch of boxes. 

‘Thanks y/n.’

‘ What are you doing?’ Barry asked confused and disappointed. 

Before I could reply Savitar appeared in front of us with a gust of wind. He was staring right at me and I didn’t even blink. I knew who was under the suit and I wasn’t scared at all.

’ y/n get away from him!’

Barry yelled. Worry evident in his voice.

’ You are special and powerful y/n. Join me, help me survive. Be my goddess.’

Barry let out an angry groan and came speeding toward Savitar. I used my power’s again to create protection over me and Savitar and just as Cisco, Barry was bounced backwards.

I ignored the shocked faces and turned to look straight at Savitar.

’ this is your answer. Barry..’

’ What?!’

Everyone except Frost said at the same time.

Savitar stepped out of his suit and revealed himself as Barry only with a scar on one side of his face. I immediately raised my hand and softly ceressed the scar. He smiled at that action.

’ I missed you y/n. So is it still us against the world?’

I looked in his eyes. We started saying that since Barry and I became best friends.

’ Us against the world.’

As I said that we turned to absolutely stunned Barry and the others. They weren’t expecting this and neither was I to be honest. But I always listen to my heart and it was telling me that Savitar is the best option. My eyes glowed purple as I said

’ See you on the Infantino street Flash.’

With that Savitar went back into his suit and with me in his arms and Cait at his side he Disappeared. Maybe it was a mistake but right now I will do everything in my power to make sure “Barry” survives…


	11. One hell of a team|Savitar x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Barry returned from the speedforce he started to sideline you even if you are a speedster. What happens when you have enough?

You just discovered that Barry’s dauther Nora was working with Reverse Flash and that Barry took her back to the future. It caused a fight between the West Allen couple. Meanwhile there was another fight with Cicada and you were by the coms… Again. You rarely went out on the field anymore and it pissed you off.

“Okay so why I had to stay here? It was ages since I have been on the field with you.”

“It’s for the best y/n.”

“What? You can’t keep sidelining me!”

“ Y/n I don’t want you out there!”

“Why?”

“ Because I don’t trust anyone except me anymore!”

“You don’t trust me… Then I guess I should give you reason not to Flash.”

You were angry… So you ran and ran until you ended up in the future standing before Thawne cell.

“ y/n… What do I own the pleasure of seeing you here?”

“ I don’t know what your plan is but I want in.”

“ Why should I trust that?”

“ Because I’m tired of being in the background for team Flash. I want them to see what I am capable of. So whatever you’re planning. I’m in.”

A few hours later

The power dempening dagger was destroyed and because of that reverse flash was free and fighting with the team. You were by the coms yet again but this time you played for a different team. You could hear Thawne talking.

“Team Flash all together well except for one. Y/n Is by the coms I’m assuming… Well I left a little present at star labs.”

That was his signal I activated a danger alert and ran with Sherloque ck to the pipeline.

“you’ll be safe here I’ll look around.”

I locked him in and went back to the cortex where I changed my frequency so only Eoboard could here me.

“I’m here Wells is locked away I’m going to send a high frequency to vibe so he won’t be able to vibe for quite some time. Then I’ll do the rest.”

“ Perfect now I’ll take care of them. Well looks like my partner has everything under control. If you only took y/n with you. This wouldn’t have happened.”

You find the Philosopher stone and proceed by Eoboards instractions until there’s an explosion of light and Savitar steps out of it.

“ I can’t believe it’s you who brought me back.”

“ Well believe it and I only followed Thawnes instructions.”

“I missed you y/n. Really. We will be gods. Three fastest speedsters in the world.”

“ We can be more than that.”

You stepped closer to him and kissed him.

“I wouldn’t mind a little asistence.”

Thawne said through the coms.

“ We’ll continue this later now we have to run.”

Savitar ran first and of course the reaction from the team was golden.

“ Savitar how the hell are you alive? Where are y/n and Sherloque ?!”

“ He is in the pipeline and as for y/n… She’s right here.”

As he said it I ran beside him with lightning sparkling around me.

“ Hello team Flash.”

“ Y/n? What is this… You are working with them?”

The disbelief and disappointment was clear in Barry’s voice.

“ For two years you’ve been sidelining me, preventing me from using my powers to help. So now don’t be surprised that I switched teams cause there’s no way I will be standing in the background anymore. This… This is one hell of a team. And you won’t be able to stop us. ”

“I suggest we get out of here And let them come to terms with it.”

“ See you soon Flash.”

You, Savitar and Eoboard took off. Leaving three different colors of lightning and very stunned and betrayed team Flash behind you…


	12. Sacrifice|Ralph Dibny x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You figure out a way to save Ralph and defeat de voe. but you’ll have to pay the highest price.

Your Pov:

Time is running out and fast. Everybody is working on stopping de Voe. I was in my lab thinking about why he wants only the bus meta’s. Maybe he wouldn’t be able to handle the power of someone else. Maybe it would overwhelmed him. I was going to tell the others when I heard Barry  
and Ralph talking. 

“I’m not afraid of what he might do to me I’m afraid of what he might do to you and Iris and Caitlin and Cisco, Joe, Harry and y/n. This team is the only family that I have ever had and I would throw myself into a furnace to keep them safe. De voe cannot have them they are mine.”

A few tears sliped out as I listened. I will save you Ralph no matter the cost. I walked into the med bay and they instantly looked at me.

"Ralph can I.. talk to you for a minute?“

"Sure." 

"I might figured out how to defeat de Voe and save you but I’m gonna need your help.”

“Anything to get rid of him”

I opened the drawer and pulled out the divice that H.R. used last year to save Iris.  
,, This will switch our bodies so de Voe appears he will suck up my power instead of yours.“

"What but you’ll die..no,no,no I won’t let you do it. I can’t loose you." 

I cuped his face with my hands and made him look at me.

"Ralph it’s the only way.”

Later

We switched bodies and I somehow managed to capture de Voe. 

“It appears I have been bested, however a tip if I may? Before you cuff a meta make sure the light is the right color." 

He got out of the cuffs and used his power on Barry and me so we could move. Then he started to transform himself into me.

"Ralph just fight it alright fight it I’ll save you." 

Barry yelled. Not knowing it was me who was dying infront of his eyes.

"You already did Barry”

I started to loose consciousness. But I could see that de Voe is struggling. 

“What is happening?”

He was confused. 

“It worked”

I whispered out of strength. Last thing I saw was Ralph in my body running towards the scene…

Barry’s Pov:

De Voe got a hold of Ralph.

"Ralph just fight it alright fight it I’ll save you.“ 

The thing I was trying to prevent so hard was happening right before me.

"You already did Barry”

he was slowly diyng. But something wasn’t right when de Voe was sucking the power it looked like the power was too much for him. Like he was consumed by it. 

“What is happening?" 

He surely wasn’t expecting this either. 

"It worked”

Ralph whispered and then lost consciousness. y/n ran to us and kneeled down to Ralph’s body.

"No,no..y/n"

wait what? 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t save him.”

" You didn’t but she did.“

"What?.”

suddenly Ralph’s body changed to y/n and y/n’s to Ralph.

" What the..no please no.“

"She sacrificed herself to save me.” …


	13. Make me laugh| Ralph Dibny x reader

Everyone at the cortex were busy with their work. It was one of the rare moments when there was absolute silence. Well at least up until the point when Ralph arrived.

“ What’s with the silence? Did someone made you all mute or did cat ate all your tounges?”

Everyone rolled their eyes but you giggled. You were the only one who found Ralph’s constant jokes actually funny. Ralph gave you a pleased smile, he wouldn’t told you this but he loved to make you laugh. He loved to make your day better. He would have asked you out if he wasn’t so damn afraid. It didn’t take long and previously quiet place was filled with conversations, arguments ( mostly between Cisco and Harry) and laughter. Your laughter and Ralph was proud that he was the couse of it. He joked around, made funny faces or some other funny bits with the help of his powers. Yet another laugh escaped your mouth and Barry who was quietly observing you two with jealousy finally snapped.

“ Stop acting like a child Ralph!”

Silence. Complete silence accurred after his outburst. You saw hurt in Ralph’s eyes and your heart ached. He got up and with mumbled apologies he left the cortex. You got up and cought up to Ralph by the elevator.

“ Wait… would you maybe…go to dinner with me?”

“ ehm…you mean like a…a date?”

“ Yes a date. Today … around seven?”

He smiled brightly at you.

“ Yeah… I’ll pick you up. See you later.”

“ Later…”

You went back to the cortex with a smile on your face and butterflies in you stomach…


	14. I love you, you idiot! | Ralph Dibny x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> s05e13 the one with Goldface, where after Barry and Ralph are back at lab and Caitlin is checking them reader hears what happened and gets angry at Ralph beacause he was reckless and they didn’t tell her about the mission

It was a peaceful sunny day, you were enjoying your cup of coffee at Jitters and reading a detective book. You were always into detective work, misteries and all kinds of cases. Your favourite detective was Hercule Poirot. Well maybe second favourite. The first one was P.I. Ralph Dibny your friend. Friend who can make you laugh and when you’re around him everything seems easier. You’d say that you’re falling for him. Speaking of you should probably go to Star labs.

You are walking down the corridor to the cortex when you see Caitlin, Barry and Ralph in the med bay. What happened, why is she checking up on them?

“We took down a powerful meta human without our powers.”

You heard Barry say and you freaked out. You stormed in and glared at them.

“You what?! What the hell happened!”

Caitlin calmly told you everything. But you couldn’t be calm you couldn’t stop thinking about what could have happened to them. To Ralph.

“ I can’t believe this. How? How could you be so reckless? And you Barry I thought you would keep him from doing something stupid like this not play a part in it! ”

“y/n calm down. We’re okay nothing happened and it was fun.”

“fun Ralph? Getting almost killed is fun for you?”

“ Nothing happened to us. We’re fine, I don’t get why are you so upset over this. Why do you care so much about me anyway?”

“ Because I love you, you idiot!”

As soon as you realise what you said you panic and run out of the room.

“y/n wait! Did you… Did you mean it?”

You sigh and turn to Ralph.

“ Yes I meant it, I don’t know when or how it happened but I love you.”

He takes your face in his hands and kisses you. After a few seconds you kiss back. After a few tragic relationships you hope that this time it will work out…


	15. Home| Cisco/reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crisis is here, many people will be lost and you among them. But in the end the world will be saved. But will the people who died or are they really gone forever?

Crisis was here. Everyone was in battle mode including you. You were a breacher and you fell in love with your target instead of killing him. You’ve been together ever since. For three years now. You were in the middle of a fight with some creatures that reminded you of dementors from Harry Potter. You, Kate, Kara, Clark, Mia, Ray, Sara, Barry and Oliver. Suddenly the monitor appeared and started teleporting everyone one by one. You were focused on the fight but still you could hear Barry yell Oliver’s and your name. You turned just in time to see him disappear.

“ It’s time.”

“ Has the planet been evacuated yet?”

You asked.

“ Not entirely.”

“ Than its not time.”

You and Oliver both yelled at the same time. You blasted the monitor and gave you and Oliver time to continue fighting.

“ I’m out of arrows.”

“ Go I can hold them a bit longer.”

“No I’m not leaving you.”

“ I know about the deal Ollie. To save Barry but I made my own.”

“ What?”

You nodded to the monitor and he teleported Oliver to safety. You fought for a while longer and then you were teleported as well but not to your friends. You became a Spector. I didn’t have a chance to say goodbye to anyone but I watched as the Barry Allen from earth 90 sacrificed himself so our Barry survived. I also saw earth one get wiped out by anti mater. Everyone I loved Caitlin, Ralph, Iris, Roy, Oliver, Mia, Cisco. Cisco… That hurt the most. But I still had hope, the universe can be saved. Paragons are the ones who can save us all.

After some time I appeated in the dawn of time and everyone looked like they see a ghost which they kind of did.

“ Paragons you are our salvation.”

“ Y/n Is it really you?”

“ Yes and no I’m a Spector but I’m also me.”

After telling Barry what to do I met them at the place the battle will go down.

It was time to restore the universe You fought the anti monitor and won but it cost you your life. Barry was by your side as you were dying.

“ Tell Cisco I love him and that I never really leave him.”

“ I will.”

“ Thank you.”

A few weeks later

“ You’re sure you want to go back?”

“ Yes please.”

The monitor smiled and gave you back your powers but also the power to change three things you decide.

As you walked through this the breach you walked out of it in star labs. You headed to the cortex and you heard Cisco’s broken voice.

“ It didn’t bring back the people we lost. Oliver, Harry, Jessie and y/n. I they’re gone for good.”

You heard so much pain in his voice that it broke your heart.

“ I wouldn’t be so sure about that.”

You said as you walked in the room. Everyone’s eyes were on you. Frost Barry and Nash were staring at you agaped. You locked your eyes with Cisco. His eyes were wide and had tears in them, look of disbelief on his face.

“ Is this real? Are you?”

“ Yes it’s me Cisco. I’m okay.”

Neither of you wasted any second as you two embraced into tight hug and shortly after kissed with passion and love.

You were happy and content again. Save in your boyfriends arms.

“I came back with a gift.”

“ What gift?”

“ From what I’ve heard before I walked in some of our friends didn’t make it?”

“ Oliver and neither Harry and Jessie from earth two.”

Barry said with sad voice.

You smiled a small smile.

“ Then let’s change it. Call Dig, Mia and felicity oh and Kara and Sara too.”

“ I have faster way.”

Barry was gone and back in a blink of an eye with the people you mentioned.

“ I see this didn’t change.”

“ What’s wrong why are we here?”

Asked Mia.

“ Because of this.”

As you answered you closed your eyes and opened a breach. Seconds later Oliver Queen jumped out of it.

“ Oh my god Oliver.”

Everybody went to hug him immediately you were the last one.

“ How?”

“ Told you I made a deal of my own.”

“ Thank you.”

“ You’re welcome.”

Team arrow left and before Barry or anyone could say anything you spoke.

“ Now let’s bring home our other friends.”

You opened another breach and this time it was Jessie and Harry jumping out of it.

Cisco was the first one to hug Harry.

“ I missed you so much.”

“ I missed you two Ramon.”

You smiled and looked around you. No matter what another changes are and no matter what the future brings. This place, those people… They were your home forever…


	16. Pretend for the night| Barry x Ralph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where they have to pretend to be married and somewhere down the road feelings come up and they kiss/make-out

Ralph was skeptical when Barry said he will help him with his case. Mostly because he knew Barry and the possibility of the speedster actually following his lead was pretty small. But most of all he was nervous. Nervousness was something he hated because it made him weak. He wasn’t nervous because of the fact that they will be at the party full of criminals, or of something going wrong, no he was nervous because he hadn’t told Barry the most important part of it all. They will have to pretend, pretend to be a married couple. He can imagine Barry’s shock and even disgust when he tells him. God he just hopes he won’t lose his friend.

Later that night

They sit in the car in front of the massive building where the party takes place.

“ Barry before we suit up I have to tell you something important that you won’t like.”

“ What?”

“ We are gonna have to pretend that we are married.”

The shock on Barry’s face and in his eyes is exactly what Ralph expected. The answer that comes after however, was not expected at all.

“ Okay.”

That one word takes Ralph by surprise so much that for a second he forgets how to breathe. Okay he actually said it, he said okay.

When they have their tux on they walk inside and down the stairs. Arms linked in each other. This should feel weird and uncomfortable but instead it’s the opposite at least on Ralph’s end. Little does he know that the scarlet speedster has the same troubling feelings and thoughts filling his mind and heart. It was surprising how easily they blended in to the role. The occasional touches during conversations the not so casual stares at each other. All of it came naturally and it was unnerving them both but they shook it off. Well they tried but no matter the afford they couldn’t. Barry being Barry didn’t like the lack of progress and told Ralph as much.

“ I could search this whole place in seconds.”

“ Barry I realize that you wanna help but this is not Central city these people are not metas. This is a time for our human identities. Finees remember I just need some time okay.”

He looked to Barry’s eyes and they were caring and kind and also held fondness and something he couldn’t quite put his finger on so he did what he did next on pure instinct. He cupped Barry’s cheeks in his hands.

“ trust me Barry… and give me the ring in your pocket.”

“ What? I haven’t…”

“ Yes you did.”

He slided his hand to Barry’s pocket and took the ring. It shouldn’t bring any emotion or reaction from either of them but it did. And in the moment that lightning flashed in Barry’s eyes Ralph’s lips were on Barry’s. The kiss was sensual yet passionate. And to Ralph ultimate shock and joy it was returned. In fact it was Barry who depended the kiss and pull him up against the nearest wall. The kiss turned into a pretty heated make out. When they parted they just stared at each other.

“ I think I…”

“ I love you Ralph.”

“ I love you too Barry.”

It was forbidden and they knew it but didn’t really cared …


	17. One night two different kisses| Caitlin x Iris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is like the aftermath of that party/situation. One where Iris and Caitlin share a similar experience. And at the end they are all still friends.

Barry and Ralph went to some kind of party because of Ralph case. So Iris hasn’t had much to do. Therefore she stayed at Star labs in case there would be an emergency. She had her laptop with her and was writing something for the City Citizens.

“ Hi what you still doing here, thought you went home.”

Caitlin came into the launch. Iris closed her laptop and smiled at her friend. She couldn’t help but admire Caitlin’s eyes and not just that. Also her bravery and strength. She’s been through so much in her life.

“ No Barry is with Ralph so I figured I’ll be here if something happens.”

“ Same after all Frost is the only available meta right now.”

“ Did you guys switched again or.”

“ kind of we decided to take turns per day.”

“ oh.”

They were just looking at each other for a while.

“ Can I ask you something Cait?”

“ Sure.”

“ Have you ever…by any chance had an urge to…”

“ to?”

“ To kiss someone even if you knew that you shouldn’t.”

“ Yes I have.”

“ I have the urge now and I know that it’s wrong and we’re friends and I’m married to Barry and I love him. But I just can’t help wondering how it would be…”

Suddenly Iris felt Caitlin’s lips brush over hers.

“ we can find out.”

The kiss was short but firm when they parted they just laughed.

“ yeah nothing for me, you?”

“ same nothing.”

They shared good laugh over it.

The next day though Iris was anxious. She had to tell Barry about last night and didn’t know how he’ll take it. She walked to the cortex and spotted Barry, Frost and Ralph.

“ Barry I need to tell you something.”

“ So do I.”

He was nervous too but why what happened?

“ I did something last night.”

She looked down and then glanced at Frost.

“ Me too.”

And then they talked at once.

“ I kissed Ralph.”

“ Caitlin and I kissed.”

“ What?”

“ What?”

Ralph and Frost exchanged looks and Frost smirked.

“ I always knew there was something between you too. The tension was strong as hell. Also your wife is actually a really good kisser.”

“ I’m sorry Barry it didn’t mean anything it was just a kiss just a try.”

“ It’s okay I’m sorry too. I guess we’re even.”

“ Yeah we are.”

“ And we are all still friends.”

Smiles were present on everyone in the room. Then Cisco walked in.

“ What the hell did I miss, what happened?”

Only answer he got were mumbles

“ nothing”


	18. Ball night| Sebastian Smythe/you/Barry Allen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the team are invited to a ball and you get a unexpected date. A lot of unexpected things will happen that night.

Y/n Pov:

It started as a normal day, well as normal as possible for team Flash. It was few days to Halloween and apperetly there is going to be some kind of ball. At least that’s what Felicity mentioned when she invited us. Her and Oliver are in Central city for a couple of days for business and they thought it would be great oportunity to relax and have fun together. I was excited, probably more than anyone else on the team, Ironic considering I will be the only one without a date there. Oliver and Felicity wil obviously go together and then there are Cisco and Camila, Ralph and Caitlin and of course Barry and Iris the famous WA couple. I mean I’m not jalous of Iris. Not at all! I just wish Barry could see that she likes him only because he’s the Flash. She never apriciates Barry for the nerdy, adorable, shy, loving, smart, awkward and sweet guy that he is. She doesn’t understand him and his passion for science and all those si-fi movies. She usually changes the subject or gets bored and annoyed by it. Barry is way different from the cocky, mean, inpredictible, confident look alike, that I once loved. Or maybe still do. Is it possible that I like Barry so much because he look just like a certain someone? 

later at the ball

the whole team Flash entered the place of the ball and we were immidietly greated by felicity and oliver. 

“ Glad you all could make it.”

we huged each other and soon the dance floor stared to get crowded. Everybody went to dance with their partner leaving me alone at our table just watching the others with envy in my eyes. 

“May I have this dance?”

Very familiar voice spoke from my left. I turned in that direction and my eyes went wide of the sight of Sebastian Smythe. If I didn’t see Barry dancing with Iris I would have thought It’s him. Everything except the superpowers and personality is the same. 

“What are you doing here”

“ Came to apologize and see if I still have a chance. But right now I want to dance with you so…may I?”

He offered his hand and I accepted it. Once we started dancing all of my friends stopped in their tracks and stared at us. The only two who weren’t confused were Caitlin and Ralph. Those two are the only one’s who knew about Sebastian from the start. Judging by their smiles they were happy he’s here. I overheard Iris saying to Barry that he looks just like him and that it’s weird and crazy. I will have a conversation with her after but right now I wanna enjoy the dance.

“ So anything new? Or are you still the same cocky, forward, playboy?”

“ Nothing new I’m still the same and so are my feelings for you. You look stunning by the way.”

“ thank you.”

“ you’re welcome. Though I admit that I like you most in the Dalton blazer and among the warbler’s.”

“ You came to convince me to go back with you?”

“Partly yes.”

I chuckled.

“ Of course, you and your side intentions.”

“ In fact they are here with me and ready to sing. You can join if you want. But the first song is dedicated to you.”

The music stopped and he kissed my cheek before he walked to the center of the room which was filling with the other Warbler’s. Everyone stepped aside to watch the show.

“ Who is he?”

Asked Barry.

“ Sebastian Smythe and old friend of mine and also my ex boyfriend.”

“ What?”

I didn’t reply cause music started to play again with a song I knew very well.

All the time Sebastian’s eyes were ons me and he moved close to me and my friend for most of the song. When it ended he was inches from me and his eyes were starting to mine.

“ I love you y/n. I never stopped. I was stupid to let you go and I blamed myself since the day you left. Please tell me I can fix it. Give me a second chance… and I…”

“ Can you just shut up?”

I interupted his rant and kissed him with all the love and passion I held in me. After all everyone deserves a second chance…


	19. My Valentine| Sebastian Smythe x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one where Sebastian is secretly dating a girl (he is bi) and they go out on Valentine’s Day to have a romantic night but Kurt and Blaines find them just to discovers Bas is dating Blaines’s cousin

You were in a good mood all day today practically since you opened your eyes. Why? Because today is valentines day and you can’t wait for your dinner date with Sebastian. Who is your secret boyfriend. Yes you were dating Sebastian Smythe or as Kurt calls him smirky meerkat. You didn’t tell anyone cause you know they wouldn’t accept it. They don’t know Bas the way you do, without his walls up. Another reason is that he flirted with your brother a lot at the beginning. Wich is why Kurt hates him so much. Kurt’s been dating Blaine for a few months now and they are good together and both are happy. You just wish you could go out and say Sebastian Smythe is my boyfriend and just be happy the way Klaine is. Your behavior didn’t go unnoticed by your friends in glee but all you told them is that you had a date tonight. If they only knew who was your valentine…

Sebastian picked you up at your house at seven on dot. When you opened the door you were greated by a bouquet of roses and a lovely smile and shining emerald eyes.

“ Thank you so much they’re beautiful.”

“ Just like you.”

You blushed and quickly put the flowers in a vase and came back to Sebastian.

“ Shall we?”

He offered you his arm and you accepted it with a smile.

A little while later you were sitting in a nice restaurant in Westville since going to Breadstix was too risky and for Sebastian’s taste too ordinary. You were having a great time as conversation floated easily.

“ y/n.. There’s something I want to tell you… I…”

“ Oh god Sebastian? What are you doing here… Y/n what’s going on here?”

You both turned in the direction of Blaines’s surprised voice as you saw him approaching with Kurt. Seemed like they got a similar idea as you and Sebastian.

Before you could say anything Sebastian started speaking.

“ We are here to celebrate Valentines day together as are you I assume.”

“ Sebastian is the date you were so excited about?”

Sebastian smirked at Kurt’s words.

“ Yes. Got a problem with it?”

You questioned as you looked at the pair still standing by your table.

“ He’s bad for you and he is…”

“ He’s sitting right here and let me tell you something he is the most caring, gentle and an amazing person I ever met.”

“ You really mean that?”

Seb asked visibly touched by your confession.

“ I do.”

He leaned across the Table and kissed you.

“ I love you. Thats what I wanted to tell you before we were interrupted.”

You were staring at him with tears in your eyes.

“ I love you too Sebastian.”

You were so lost in each other that you didn’t even noticed that Blaine and Kurt quietly left to their table with knowing smiles on their faces…


	20. Past friend, present lover?| Barry Allen/You/Sebastian Smythe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have normal day with team Flash. When your friend from the past and different earth appears. Will you become something more with him or will Barry finally make a move?

It was a slow day today. No metahuman activity for at least two hours and the whole team was bored.

You and Cisco were throwing a ball across the Cortex, Cait was talking to Harry and Barry was just sitting at the main desk and watched you and Cisco. Well he was watching you 99% of the time but tried not to make it obvious. Suddenly an alert rung through the lab.

“ Breached opened at the speedlab.”

You all made your way down. When you got there you stopped in your tracks. Barry’s look alike stood before you. But it wasn’t Barry you instantly knew who it was just from looking into his eyes. Also the fact he was wearing his Dalton uniform. This was your long time friend, the one and only Sebastian Smythe.

“ Bas!”

“ y/n/n.”

You ran to him and right into his arms. He wrapped his hands around you and for a moment you forgot about the world around you.

“ I missed you Bas.”

“ I missed you too.”

Once you stopped hugging each other you introduced him to everyone. They seemed to be entriqued by Sebastian except for Barry. He looked wary and judgemental.

“ So how is it that you call y/n by that nickname? When I called her that once she almost killed me for it?”

Cisco asked.

Bas smiled and answered.

“ Because I am the only one who is allowed to call her that. Same as only she can call me Bas. I’m glad that it stayed our thing.”

He looked at you and smirked.

“ It’s something just between us and it will stay that way.”

As the day past you were catching up with Sebastian and were oblivious to Barry’s jealous eyes on you.

“ He’s quite a charmer isn’t he? Y/n seems to like him. I say there will be no better time for you to confess your feelings. Before it’s too late.”

“ I don’t know what you’re talking about Harry.”

“ Sure you don’t. Don’t mess it up Barry.”

“ Hey what do say guys karaoke night? I’d love to sing with Bas again.”

“I’m in. Never miss the opportunity to sing with you love.”

Sebastian smiled and winked. You blushed and it didn’t go unnoticed by Barry.

“ I’m in too.”

He said quickly.

Everyone except Harry agreed and that’s how you found youurslef in the karaoke bar and on stage with Sebastian an hour later.

You sang his favourite song Glad you came as a duet. Once you were done Bas took your hand and led you to the dance floor. You danced for a while and you could lose yourself in his eyes.

The moment you heard Barry’s voice through the microphone you glanced at the stage where he was standing.

“ This song is for a very special girl who I love for a long time and didn’t have the courage to tell her. So this is me saying I love you y/n.”

As Barry sang the words of Ed Sheerans song Perfect. You stopped dancing and just stared at him.

“ Damm I thought I’ll be faster than him.”

You chuckled because you knew he actually couldn’t be faster if he tried Barry is the Flash after all.

“ In what? Telling me you love me too?”

“ Yes exactly.”

You looked back at Sebastian with schock.

“ What?”

“ I love you and I wanted to tell you tonight but I guess he was faster. I don’t expect you to feel the same. I just wanted you to know.”

You didn’t know what to say. You had two guys who may look the same but are completely different confess their love for you and you didn’t know what to do.

You closed your eyes and let yourself listen to the song for a moment. When you opened them you knew what to do. You know what your heart wanted. What you wanted or who you wanted.

You hugged Sebastian and apologized. He was your friend and nothing more. Barry however was a different story.

When the song ended and he walked down the stage you went to him and before he had a chance to speak you kissed him.

When you parted the schock was evident on his face.

“ I love you Bartholomew Henry Allen. I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to reguest me something to write


	21. Savitar x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savitar deserves happiness as well

It has been a long day for you and the team Flash. For weeks now you are trying to find a way how to save Iris from Savitar. Since he talked via Julian everyone was more on edge. But you for some reason saw beneath the cold and evil surface of Savitar. You couldn't explain it but something about him just called out for understanding and acceptance. 

You were walking home from Star Labs and still couldn't get Savitar out of your mind. You were almost home when there was a gust of wind and a blue lightning. 

There he was... Savitar. Just standing in front of you. Your eyes widened and your heartbeat guickened, not so much out of fear as of uncertainty. Savitar was a mystery and you didn't know what his plan was or why he's here right now. 

" Savitar..."

"Y/n... it's almost time."

"For what?"

" For you to unleash your powers. To stand by my side."

" What makes you think I would choose your side?"

" The future... I've seen the future and you and I will make one hell of a team y/n."

" Why should I trust you?"

He ran towards you, picked you up bridge style and ran you to some wearhouse. His lair no doubt. You looked around, it was transformed into a living space. 

" Why am I here?"

" To understand that you can trust me."

"Again why should I trust you exactly?"

Savitar kneeled down and his suit started to open up. He stepped out of it and then walked closer to you, stepping out of the shadows.

You gasped and your hand flew to your mouth as you saw who it was. It was Barry...

" What? How? When? How? Barry?"

" Surprising isn't it? The prescious hero is a villain."

You noticed his scarred face and couldn't help but move closer to him so you could caress his scar. To your surprise he didn't flinch away. He leaned into your touch and closed his eyes as he covered your hand with his.

" You are the only one who stayed by me when everyone pushed me away. You're the only one who isn't scared of me. I missed you y/n."

" What happened to you?"

He told you everything about how he was created and why he's set on destroying team Flash. As horrible as it was you understood him, you understood his motives. 

You moved closer to him and kissed him softly. He was schocked at first but then kissed you back. As he pulled away he stared at you. Unable to understand what just happened.

"Why?"

"Because you deserve to be loved too."

From this moment on you didn't leave his side and as time went on you realized that he was right. You truly were a perfect team and not just that but a perfect couple as well...


	22. Mirror, mirror on the wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're stuck in the mirror and you have to watch Barry fight your clone. Can you help him even though you're in the mirror verse?

It was almost a month of you being stuck in a mirror. Eva, on the first look kind but paranoid and a broken wife of a wealthy man Joseph Carver. On the second look though, another villain, wanting nothing but revenge and power. She wants to rule the world and thanks to her ability to control mirrors and any reflective surface she was way more dangerous than most. And she was succeeding with her plans so far. What was secretly eating away at you was the fast that nobody seemed to notice that you weren't you. At least it looked like it from the bits Eva showed you. Of course she probably showed you just what was beneficial for her. But you never lost hope that you'll get home to your friends and to Barry. Barry... you missed him so much. You lived with him for a couple months now and the night you got sucked into a mirror, that night you wanted to tell him you love him. But you didn't get the chance.

"I'll get out of here Eva. I'll find a way, Barry will find a way. We will stop you!"

Eva just laughed mockingly but there was noticeable bitterness to it, which you noticed right away.

" I can see you love him, I used to think my love gave me strength too. But the mirror showed me the truth. Let me do the same for you."

She waved her hand and you saw what was going on on the other side of the mirror, at your home.

Barry was fighting your clone. More like dodging her attacks. But you knew that he is losing his speed quickly so it made sense he didn't use it unless absolutely necessary.

You saw how she used all the mirrors in the living area to her advantage. Stabbing Barry to his leg, his shoulder. He had to use his speed one moment to not get his head chopped off.

"She said you're in her way. And now you're too slow to stop me." 

The clone said to Barry who frowned.

"Whose way? Who's making you do this?"

Instead of answering, mirror you launched at Barry again and this time he started to fight back. Oliver's training paid off in the end you thought and your heart ached. The loss of him was still fresh. 

Barry was forced to back up to the hallway right next to the mirror you were looking at this through. Your clone spoke again and cold washed over you at her words.

"You should really mind your surroundings."

She looked up and Barry did the same. There was a mirror right above Barry and Eva made it shatter to pieces. Your clone started stabbing Barry through the pieces and one time she used both her hands to stab him to his sides and you knew it hurt like hell, you even saw it on Barry's face and heard in his scream. He fell to the floor, weak and hurt. His healing wasn't as fast either if he is losing his speed altogether.

"Where's y/n?!"

Your heart skipped a beat. He was hurt, and in danger and he still thought about you and what could be happening to you.

You saw your mirror version smirk and slowly walk to Barry.

"She's all you can think about huh? What about me Barry? All those days, weeks, it wasn't her it was me. Spending time together, enjoying meals together, talking about our day, sharing a bed."

"Shut up" Barry said weakly.

By this point she was sitting on top of him. And it made me angry beyond belief. I tried to break free from the rope that I was tied up to the chair with. 

"I'm going to kill you!" 

I said to the mirror, meaning my clone. Eva turned to me. 

"Unlikely, I've been working on this plan for half a decade. She's my creation, what she feels I feel, she is me and I am her and we cannot lose!" 

As I listened I got an idea. 

"Do they feel what you feel for Carver?"

"What?"

"Do they still love him?" 

"I don't love my husband, I want to end him."

"Then why do you still call him your husband? You're just as blind as you were before and he's going to trick you in the exact same way."

"Stop talking." Eva started to scratch her arm. It was working, like hell I would stop talking now.

"Because you still love him!"

"No I don't!"

"Your brilliant mind couldn't figure out that he didn't care about you!"

"Shut up!"

"How long did you sit here Eva, pianing for rescue? Before you realized that you have been abandoned!"

"I hate him! I want him to suffer!, Suffer, suffer!"

Eva started hitting the wall with the palm of her hand. I looked in the mirror and saw my clone holding her head and repeating the word suffer over and over just like Eva. Barry was confused and looked in the mirror realizing what was going on.

"Y/n?"

I saw how he calmed the mirror me down and how he made her realize she didn't have to obey Eva. Just as she was about to get up Eva destroyed her in Barry's arms. I couldn't help it but feel kinda bad for her even though she pretended to be me and she almost killed Barry. Eva pushed a button on the device she's been working on and walked through the mirror. I saw Barry wanting to fight her but he was still hurt. His healing was really slow this time. 

Eva didn't come back and I didn't move from the mirror, not knowing Barry was sitting in front of it as well. 

"I miss you Barry. I don't know how long I'll be here but I promise you…"

" I don't know if you can hear me or not. But I hope you can. I miss you y/n. Even though I don't have a lot of speed left I promise you..."

" I'm going to get you back"

"I'll find my way back to you"

I love you Barry Allen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you'd like a second part to this


	23. Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry is your Valentine but it doesn't go according to plan. At least his plan.

Barry hoped he would get the courage to ask you on a date before the Valentine's day. That didn't happen though and the day of love was here. For team Flash it was almost like any other normal day. None of you were in the relationship so Valentine wasn't that significant. So you were quite surprised when you found a heart shaped chocolate box on your desk in your lab at Star Labs. You picked it up and took the note that was attached to it.

Happy Valentine's day y/n. B.A.

"Barry..."

"I wanted to give you something so you can enjoy today...not that you can't enjoy it either way or that you couldn't find another Valentine and I'm rambling now I should probably shut up."

You snorted and quickly changed your expression to indifferentce.

"I'm alergic to chocolate."

Barry's mood fell. That wasn't good, it didn't go the way he planned and hoped it would.

"oh... I'm sorry I didn't know..."

You shrugged and left the lab, feeling Barry's eyes on you. You let a small smile play on your lips knowing Barry couldn't see it. You weren't blind to his stares, compliments or tries to be more than your friend. At first you weren't sure how to feel about it but as time passed you realized you wanted the same thing. Today was perfect to make your plan a reality and giving him a cold shoulder now was a part of that plan.  
For the rest of the day you pretended that nothing happened and that you didn't get the chocolate at all. 

You managed to ignore Barry's stares though it got harder by each moment. Somewhere around midnight the team said their goodbyes for the night and everyone went home. Well not everyone, Barry ran you home and ran away only to come back seconds later with a bouquet of your favorite flowers.

" Is this too much? Oh god it is isn't it? I'm so sorry I just... I feel things for you that I never felt for anyone not even Iris. I...y/n I..."

"you?"

"I.. I should go.."

He put the flowers on the table in the hallway of your apartment and turned to leave.

"Barry! You're not going anywhere"

He turned to you confused.

"what?"

You came closer to him.

"I said you're not going anywhere."

Before he could respond you pulled him in for a passionate kiss. He kissed back immediately, putting his hands on your lower back and deepening the kiss.  
Your hands moved along his chest and you started working on the buttons of his shirt easily taking it off. He didn't stay behind as he took off your t-shirt. You jumped into his arms, wrapping your legs around his lower back.  
He sped the two of you to the bedroom without breaking the kiss. He was on top of you now kissing every inch of your bare skin. Paying special attention to your neck, giving you a hickey.

"Barry..."

You moaned. He smiled at you getting rid of the rest of your clothes and then kissed you again. For a speeedser he was taking his sweet time with you and you loved it.  
He didn't stop kissing you as he entered you. He gave you a few moments to adjust before he started moving. Gradually increasing the speed of his thrusts. Neither of you lasted long before you reached climax almost at the same time. He gave a breathtaking kiss before cleaning both of you up and laying back down next to you, pulling you into his arms.  
You sighed happily, getting as close to him as possible.

"I love you y/n. That's what I wanted to say before."

You looked at him and smiled.

"I love you too Barry."


End file.
